El libro
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: Lo que se siente puede reflejarse tras las lineas escritas por un extraño. Y tras leerlas, puedes encontrar a tu amor de verdad.


**Hola!! He de decir que este es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, espero que os guste...y si no, pues gracias por darle una oportunidad, jejeje, que al final es lo que vale.**

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Gris el día en el que se encontraba. Miraba por la ventana sin ver. No sabia si las gotas de agua que escurrían por el cristal eran dulces de la lluvia o saladas por sus lagrimas.

Se sentía sola, su todo se había ido de esa ciudad dejando tan solo un tenue reguero. Abandono. Así había sido y así había ocurrido.

Era su amor de hacia años, encontrado en un tren que se dirigía hacia su nueva vida. Ella, era una niña de apenas 11 años, hija de muggles, que se dirigía hacia Hogwarts para convertirse en una bruja perfecta, era la sabelotodo, siempre se lo habían dicho y siempre había odiado escucharlo de forma tan despectiva como lo hacían, incluso él se lo había dicho así al principio, con cariño después. El otro un pelirrojo mago, criado en ese mundo, que al igual que ella comenzaba su enseñanza en la escuela de magia. Mirada miel y azul que discutían casi todos los días, pero que en el fondo se amaban, o eso pensaba ella, pero ninguno decía nada. Hasta que el día señalado llego.

Siete años después de conocerse y tras la caída de Voldemort por parte de su otro mejor amigo, Harry Potter, con la ayuda de ambos, el pelirrojo, llamado Ron, le propuso una cita en Hogsmade. La chica, Hermione, ese es su nombre, no sabia que hacer o decir a causa de los nervios y la impresión que la repentina propuesta le causo. Miro a quien delante suyo se encontraba, alto, pelirrojo e imponente, se había dejado el cabello largo a replica de sus hermanos mayores y lo tenia recogido en una coleta. Había cambiado mucho a través de los años, ahora era un joven apuesto que era perseguido por las alumnas mas pequeñas, y no tan pequeñas, del colegio.

Con un suave murmullo tímido pudo aceptar la invitación. A pesar de conocerse durante años, de haber corrido riesgos juntos, de formar junto con Harry el trío dorado de Gryffindor, los nervios y la timidez salieron a flote sin ella proponérselo.

La relación comenzó tras esa cita. Ambos se encontraban a escondidas en puntos específicos del castillo para demostrar su pasión. Eran una pareja perfecta para todo el castillo, profesorado y alumnos. Harry solo sonrió, les abrazo y desapareció unas horas cuando se lo comunicaron, pero después de eso siempre estaba con ellos mientras sintiera que no molestaba a sus dos mejores amigos, pero sin apenas notarlo, se fue separando, en el trío se había formado una brecha. Tras terminar el colegio la relación continuo. Ron quiso ser Auror, al igual que Harry, pero les había tocado en grupos diferentes por lo que apenas se veían en los pasillos del Ministerio. Hermione quiso ser sanadora, y seguía teniendo contacto con Harry a través de cartas, y alguna vez quedaban para hablar de sus vidas, Ron nunca los quiso acompañar. Así paso dos años. Sentía que su vida era perfecta, feliz, tenia una segunda familia, los Wesleys, quien la acogieron con mas cariño, si eso era posible. Tenia a su mejor amigo al lado, y tan solo tenia que esperar a la boda, no podía pedir mas. ¡Que ciega estaba!

Durante esos dos años todo fue relativamente bien, no había "te amos" de parte del pelirrojo, aunque ella no le daba importancia pues conocía la cara reservada de su pareja, ella pensaba que las palabras no dichas eran suplantadas con las caricias, besos y gestos que cada noche allí habitaban. ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Su mejor amigo no veía bien esa relación nacida, a causa de que conocía a su mejor amigo, quien durante años considero como un hermano, pero se callaba a causa de la inmensa sonrisa que Hermione mostraba cada uno de los días que esta duro, a lo mejor se equivocaba con Ron esta vez e hiciese feliz a quien mas le importaba en la vida.

Pero la catástrofe llego.

Hacia una semana había encontrado una carta sobre la cama donde el pelirrojole decía que se iba, que no aguantaba mas esa farsa, no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho. Tan solo fue un entretenimiento que duro demasiado, pues Harry le había dicho que no la hiciera daño. Pero no pudo soportar mas, necesitaba romper con todo eso. Le confeso que había estado engañándola durante mas de 6 meses con otras. Le pedía que le perdonase, que a pesar de lo cruel que había sido sentía un gran cariño por ella, pero que no era igual al que Hermione sentía hacia su persona. La ultima frase fue la que mas paso por alto, pero la que mas tenia que haber tomado importancia.

"No dejes que te rompa el corazón, pues hay alguien a quien importas desde hace mucho. No te ciegues y deja que tu hermosa alma sea reconstruida por otro, quien si te hará feliz, no como yo. Lo siento"

Después de leer la infernal y certera puñalada a su corazón, necesitaba a su amigo con el, por lo que le llamo, pero este no contesto. Recordó que estaba en una misión de Auror, por lo que decidió dejar un mensaje en su contestador. Harry vivía solo, ahora ella también. Ron no sabia donde estaría, seguramente con sus padres, puede que con los gemelos o incluso con su ultima amante, prefería no pensar en ello.

No había recibido respuesta tras esa semana y eso hacia que estuviera mas destrozada aun. No había salido de su apartamento, aquel que dejo para ir a vivir con su pareja pero que no había vendido por una extraña razón, ahora contestada. Apenas comía y dormía. Tan solo miraba la ciudad por su ventana. Recogió un libro tirado, regalo de su mejor amigo en su ultimo cumpleaños. En el leyó un pasaje donde explicaba con gran detalle como se encontraba en ese momento.

_Tristeza, dolor, y falta de confianza. Melancolía, miedo a un futuro oscuro y desesperación._

_Ángeles perdidos sin saber donde esta su lugar, y rosas que significan lo que no tengo y deseo, suelen demostrar todo lo que no digo._

_Quería ayudar pero no puedo, quería ser diferente, pero es imposible. Esfuerzos inútiles que solo agotan sin dar nada bueno a cambio._

_Soledad imposible de comprender, pues estar rodeada de gente y sentirse sola es incomprensible, pero es así._

_¿Cómo se puede echar de menos algo que nunca has conocido? ¿Cómo te puede doler algo sin saber en que lugar se encuentra de ti? ¿Cómo te puedes querer a ti mismo si sabes que nadie mas te quiere? ¿Cómo siendo tu misma lo único que ves es que desearías ser otra persona?_

_La envidia es algo difícil de sobrellevar y te hace ver que eres una persona peor de lo que realmente te imaginabas…_

_Tengo tantas cosas que quiero decir y tan pocas palabras q me llegan a la cabeza, que lo que siento ahora mismo es como si no se pudiera expresar, como si en realidad no existiese._

_Cada uno que piense lo que quiera, pues eso es lo único que no nos podrán quitar…nuestros pensamientos_

_Estoy bloqueada por un muro, de miradas, opiniones y prejuicios que hacen que me sienta claustrofóbica, como que mi libertad se va, o que nunca ha estado._

_Escribo a la nada, y la nada me responde con sus palabras oscuras y sus vacíos profundos, cuando lo que realmente desearía seria una única palabra, una palabra llena y con sentido…_

_No se que puedo decir, pues cuanto mas digo menos gente me escucha, cuanto mas intento expresar lo que siento, se toma menos en cuenta._

_La soledad mi compañera, la nada mi confidente y el dolor mi condena. Soledad, Nada y Dolor es lo que en mi Alma se encuentra._

_Escúchame brillante estrella, que allá lejos te encuentras, sin que nadie te acompañe y por eso no te duela el estar abandonada pues compañía no has conocido y sola tu has vivido._

_Dime redonda Luna, compañera en la oscuridad de la noche, cómo puedes estar separada de aquel al que condenada estas a no conocerle._

_Montañas que envidian la inmensidad del Mar, y el Mar que envidia la fortaleza de las Montañas. Nadie quiere lo que tiene y desea lo que el contrario no aprecia._

_Escribo malgastando tiempo, pero regalando palabras, palabras no leídas, palabras no queridas, pero aun así dichas esperando respuesta que las tranquilicen…_

_(Orchidée Noir)_

¿Cómo una desconocida podía describir tan fielmente como se encontraba en ese momento? Rota, abandonada, envidiosa de las parejas que veía a través de su ventana.

Volvió a llorar, apoyando su cabeza sobre el cristal y agarrando la camisa que llevaba a la altura del corazón, uno ya doblemente roto, por quien había sido su pareja y el abandono se su apoyo desde que comenzó su vida como bruja, Harry, su mejor amigo.

La puerta sonó. No se había extrañado. Algunos amigos habían ido a visitarla para asegurarse que por lo menos estaba viva. Todos intentando animarla, ninguno consiguió su propósito.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- grito al visitante inesperado.- ¡Sigo viva, no soy tan cobarde!

-¡Hermione! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ábreme!- el visitante grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Esa era la voz de Harry, había ido, no la había olvidado. Soltó el libro que se quedo abierto por la pagina que había leído. Se levanto y corrió para abrir la puerta encontrándose a su mejor amigo, ahora y siempre la persona mas importante para ella. Parecía que apenas había pasado por su casa, aun llevaba el uniforme de Auror, todo mojado por la lluvia que en el exterior caía. Parecía que había corrido por la respiración agitada que tenia. Su negro pelo dejaba caer gotas brillantes al suelo de la entrada.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hasta que el moreno la abrazo, mojándola también. La castaña correspondió el abrazo echándose a llorar en el pecho, húmedo, pero caliente y confortable que tenia delante suyo.

El recién llegado entro en la casa aun con la chica entre sus brazos cerrando la puerta como pudo con uno de sus pies. Una vez dentro se separo un poco para poder hablarle.

-Lo siento Mione. Acabo de llegar del viaje y nada mas escuchar tu mensaje vine sin perder tiempo. Siento haber tardado tanto en llegar a tu lado.

-Harry.- seguía llorando.- no importa. Ahora ya estas aquí.

-Siento lo de Ron. El, el...

-No pasa nada. Si todo esto ha ocurrido será por algo.- ahora que estaba junto al moreno se había tranquilizado, parecía que su humor quitaba las nubes, tanto las de su alma como las del cielo, pues había dejado de llover.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la dueña de la casa, tumbándose en la cama. El moreno abrazaba a la ojimiel como si su vida dependiese de ello, y esta se apoyaba en el de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Si te quedas con esa ropa cogerás un resfriado.- le dijo con la voz ronca la castaña.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Ahora mismo te vas a dar una ducha y cambiarte de ropa.

Y así fue. Harry se metió a la ducha mientras que Hermione, después de dejarle algo de ropa encima de la cama, que tenia guardada aun del impresentable que había sido su novio durante casi tres años, se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar algo de café, ya que sabia que a su amigo le gustaba bastante.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar a la habitación se encontró a Harry de pie, ya cambiado, con el pelo mojado pero no por la lluvia si no por la reconfortante ducha que había tomado, con el libro en la mano leyendo lo que antes había leído el.

-¿Esto es lo que estabas leyendo cuando he llegado?

-La verdad, explica muy bien como me siento.- dijo la joven dejando el café sobre la mesilla y sentándose en la cama.

El moreno le miro fijamente y volvió a centrarse en el libro, pasando algunas hojas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se sentó junto a Hermione.

-A mi me gusta mas esta.- dijo, y empezó a leer.

_Escribo en honor de la minoría, aquella que lee, entiende, comprende e intenta ayudar, aquella que con solo una sonrisa sabe como arreglar una frase mal dicha._

_Pequeño ángel que con una sola mirada entiendes y proteges al que con tus manos solo necesita para levantarse, para seguir ese camino de espinas en algunos tramos, de pétalos otros._

_Ángel de la guarda, que recubierto de carne y hueso intentas ser el salvador, esperando que alguien también te salve a ti._

_Yo quiero ser tu ángel, aquel en que te apoyes, aquel en el que llores en su hombro o rías por no lamentarte, al igual que tu eres mi paño de lagrimas en demasiados momentos, y yo en muy pocos._

_Cuando llegue el momento del adiós eterno, aquel en el que la fría Parca nos lleve, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, Cielo, Infierno, o simplemente en otros cuerpos, aunque uno sea un espíritu etéreo y otro un ancianito esperando volver a ver a sus seres queridos, unidos por un lazo, una cadena, que nos mantendrá unidos hasta que el Sol deje de ser cálido y la Tierra deje de dar fruto…_

_(Orchidée Noir)_

Hermione escuchaba la melodiosa voz que se encontraba a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. No sabia porque pero la ultima frase de la carta de Ron le llego a la memoria. ¡Que había hecho con su vida sin darse cuenta de eso antes! Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miro a Harry quien le veía con una mirada aun mas cautivante de lo que ya era.

-Tu.- comenzó hablar el moreno.- Eres un pequeño ángel, mi ángel. No quiero que tus alas lleguen al suelo nunca Mione. Sonríe, no te rindas. Sigue moviendo las alas aunque el viento te lo impida. Te amo Hermione, siempre lo he hecho, y aunque se que este no es el mejor momento...

No pudo terminar de hablar pues sus labios habían sido sellados por quien se encontraba en frente. Al terminar el tímido beso se miraron a los ojos, un brillo nuevo había en ambos. No hicieron falta mas palabras. La castaña se dio cuenta de todo lo que buscaba en sus parejas y esas cualidades estaban reunidas en una sola persona, su amigo, su mejor amigo, desde ese día su amante, pareja y razón infinita de su vida.

Como había dicho anteriormente, todo ocurría por un motivo, el comenzar una relación con Ron, el abandono, todo le había conducido a su verdadero amor, y por este si estaba dispuesto a dar sangre y sudor, para que no existiesen las lagrimas.

El moreno pensó lo mismo cuando volvió a besarla, pero ya era un beso mas demandante, tumbándola en la cama para impedir que se le escapase, para demostrarle que a pesar de seguir siendo amigos tenían otros lazos igual de fuertes, siempre juntos, siempre unidos...

El café se enfrió, el libro callo al suelo cuando las manos que lo sujetaban decidieron acariciar otra cosa, más bien, otra persona. Las nubes se separaron por fin para dejar pasar un rayo de sol que dio en la pagina del libro, una diferente a las anteriores pero que también describía lo que había ocurrido en apenas unos minutos.

_Cuando la niebla intenta esconder lo que en días soleados se ve con facilidad, lo mejor es intentar una y otra vez conseguir encontrar lo que ya se sabe que ahí esta..._

_(Orchidée Noir)_

Los "Te amos" si se dejaron escuchar en todos los días que esa relación duro, hasta el fin de los días de ambos, aunque jamás se separaron, pues tras la muerte se siguieron amando.

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os guste...Gracias por leer.**

**Un saludo!!**


End file.
